


Nozomi-chan: Minato X Tsuge

by kickers17



Series: Nozomi-chan and Yuta-kun [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Minato is still insecure, Misunderstandings, Nozomi being awesome, Rokkaku develop further misunderstanding, but Tsuge assures him anyway, interpretation of Tsuge's emotions in his book by Nozomi, my interpretation of Minato's and Yuta's friendship, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickers17/pseuds/kickers17
Summary: Nozomi POV two weeks later on Minato's and Tsuge's relationship. Nozomi's interpretation Tsuge Masato's book opened up a can of worms in their relationship, and she quickly shows to Minato and Tsuge why Adachi likes her so much.Part 2 of the Nozomi-chan and Yuta-kun series.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Series: Nozomi-chan and Yuta-kun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083908
Kudos: 20





	Nozomi-chan: Minato X Tsuge

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love Minato and Tsuge's relationship in the series because of Tsuge's approach to clearing up misunderstandings. Sorry (not sorry) for the sex content, Tsuge deserves some love for being an awesome friend and even awesome boyfriend. So without further ado, please enjoy! Also, please forgive me if I mixed up the usage of honorifics of -san or -kun in their names. Their honorifics will change in the main story.

2 weeks after Valentine’s Day, Minato had asked Rokkaku if he wanted to join him and Tsuge, along with Adachi and Kurosawa for a small dinner to celebrate the success of Tsuge’s book;

“Golden Cat Dancing in the Moonlit Night”

“Minato~ you will be there with your boyfriend, and senpai and Kurosawa-san will be with each other,” Rokkaku sulked. “I’m going to be the fourth..no, fifth wheel there!”

“Then invite one more person who can fit with all of us. I’m sure there’s someone you can ask,” Minato shrugged as he continued to practice the moves for his final auditions. He had asked Yuta to help him out practicing his moves, and as thanks, he thought of treating his friend to a nice dinner...which Tsuge will pay for, of course. Personally, he didn't see what the big deal was since Yuta won;t even pay attention to anything once food was involved. 

“Hmmm...I can invite Fujisaki-san! She loves spending time with me and senpai!” Yuta replied, already thinking about what to say to Fujisaki-san. 

* * *

“You want me to accompany you to a dinner with friends?” Nozomi asked the next day at lunch. Adachi and Kurosawa turned from the adjacent table.

“Rokkaku, the dinner with Minato-kun and Tsuge?” Adachi asked as he munched on the rice ball given by Kurosawa. As Kurosawa fed Adachi subconsciously with a drink, Rokkaku did not miss the way Nozomi’s eyes lit up with such glee, confirming his suspicion. 

_Fujisaki-san sure likes MOE between guys..._

“Hmm, senpai! And I hope you won’t mind having me and Fujisaki-san there to celebrate Tsuge-san’s success!” Rokkaku stated. Adachi waved the silly notion, saying that he was happy so many wanted to celebrate Tsuge’s book.

“Tsuge...wait, not Tsuge Masato right?” Nozomi asked.

* * *

Fujisaki Nozomi watched intensely as Adachi introduced Tsuge Masato and Rokkaku’s friend, Wataya Minato to her. Her senses were tingling while staring at both of them, but she did not forget her manners and wished congratulations towards Tsuge Masato, who did, in fact, write the book she was currently indulging on. As they started conversations about their life, she noticed more and more how Tsuge and Minato interacted with each other, and how Minato’s character fit the main character for the book.

“I think I might have misinterpreted your book, Tsuge-sensei,” Nozomi apologized once everyone had gotten their orders. The table quieted down to hear her explanation. 

“Oh, how so?” Tsuge asked, intrigued at how others would discern his writing.

“Well, when I read the book, I thought you were writing about your special someone whom you really admired, then it evolved into love. But now, when you say that the character was based off Minato-kun because you were inspired by his dancing, it must have just been admiration for a friend after all,”

Suddenly multiple spoons fell and hit the table, with Rokkaku the only exception. He was too busy eating his udon (Minato was right), but Adachi and Kurosawa were glancing nervously at Tsuge, who had frozen at the confession. Minato had gone deathly pale and had averted his eyes to stare at the table.

“What made you say that?” Tsuge insisted after a moment of silence. If Nozomi could detect his feelings, could others as well? Adachi and Kurosawa picked up their spoons again, while Minato had opted to get a new one since his spoon fell to the floor. “Was there a reason for you to read it as such?”

“You mean the changing of feelings?” Nozomi asked, perplexed as to why the atmosphere had turned so awkward. “Because of your descriptors, Tsuge-sensei,”

“Descriptors?” Adachi asked. He had read the book, too. But he thought there was nothing to indicate that Tsuge was actually IN LOVE with the main character as opposed to fondness a writer has over their creative ideation. Nozomi nodded.

“After the second half, the way you describe the main character’s movement seemed more...poetic? More vibrant. His dance moves are now sensuous instead of precise, or agile,” Nozomi clarified. Minato seemed tenser, fully prepared for Tsuge to deny the allegations about them. 

But once again, Tsuge surprised all of them (save for Rokkaku) when he reached for Minato’s hand and showed their liked appendages to Nozomi. Nozomi gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, surprised at the move. By now, Rokkaku had noticed the silence and was watching everyone intently. 

_Uh, is Tsuge being corny again?_

Adachi and Kurosawa dropped their spoons (again).

Minato, even though surprised that Tsuge had taken his hand and held it in plain sight for Nozomi to see, did not take his hand away. He watched as Tsuge smiled at him, a gentle confident one that conveyed his intentions.

> **Are you okay with this?**

He heard the question in his mind. Minato’s lax hand suddenly became firm, and he grasped back Tsuge’s hand, giving his own shy smile and a nod. 

“Fujisaki-san, you are truly a wonder to pick up on my feelings. I did fall in love with the character,” Tsuge admitted, making Adachi clutch Kurosawa close. Kurosawa though regained his senses and gave a grin of his own. 

“Or rather, I fell in love with my muse,” Tsuge added, his eyes trained on Minato’s body language the whole time. He was half expecting to see Minato ashamed (?) at his declaration to a somewhat stranger, but he felt that he owed it to Nozomi, a reader who had keenly detected the way his writing had changed to reflect his thoughts and feelings on the subject matter. 

Besides, he was proud to admit it that he and Minato were together. Who wouldn’t? Minato was such a catch. He was still having trouble believing that Minato liked him. Tsuge turned to look at Nozomi, who had frozen with her hands covering her mouth. 

“Is there a problem with that. Fujisaki-san?” Tsuge asked, steeling himself for all the possible outcomes. He looked at Adachi and Kurosawa, both spoke nothing but good things about her. In fact, Adachi even mentioned once that Fujisaki supported him and Kurosawa getting together. 

Or was that only limited to her close friends?

“Because I don’t think…,”

“That’s wonderful Tsuge-sensei!” Nozomi blurted out, cheeks pink with sheer excitement. Adachi stared between his friend and Fujisaki, a grin breaking on his cherubic face. Kurosawa picked up their spoons and placed Adachi’s in his hand again, a similar beam on his face as well. Rokkaku laughed at Nozomi’s reaction. So it was true...

**_She IS a fujoshi!_** They all thought. (-___-”)

“I’m happy that you and Minato-kun found each other, and it inspired you to write such a wonderful piece,” Nozomi stated. “I think a love that transcends the norms of what society deemed acceptable to give way to a real connection between individuals is a most beautiful thing,” she gushed as she beamed. 

“And thank you for sharing your feelings with us,” 

Tsuge and Minato both accepted her well wishes and bought her another round of desserts (hey, she fucking deserves it)

“Fujisaki-san,” Minato called out to her once Tsuge was fighting to pay with both Kurosawa and Adachi. Rokkaku was there to be a mediator, backing up his senpais.

“Hai, Minato-kun?” 

“Thank you, for being so open and honest about Tsuge-san’s work. I think this is the first time someone had picked up on that shift of emotions,” Minato relayed. Nozomi insisted that it was a pleasure for her, to read about the story and meeting the person inspiring it in the flesh.

“But surely, you would have picked it up as well, Minato-kun?”

Minato blushed so red that Nozomi thought she had said something wrong.

“Oh, I’m sorry, of course, you would notice,” Nozomi apologized. 

“No! You’re not wrong,” Minato replied. 

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t notice it because I didn’t really read it,”

“Minato-kun...why? It’s such a wonderful story about you,”

“That’s why I’m afraid!” Minato confessed. Rokkaku chose this time to come find them. He was about to say they had settled the billing issue when he heard Minato’s declaration that he was scared.

“Afraid?” Nozomi asked, wishing that Minato could clarify. Minato glanced back towards Tsuge, to make sure that his boyfriend was still far away, but he missed Rokkaku hiding behind the pillar to eavesdrop on their conversation. After he was sure that Tsuge was a good distance away, he looked back at Nozomi.

“I’ve only managed to read the first few pages about me, but the character in the novel is too perfect!” Minato gushed out. 

“I see...you are afraid that you may not live up to the expectation of you?”

“Yes…,” 

“But Minato-kun, I think you might be mistaken,” Nozomi offered kindheartedly. Minato sucked his breath in, surprised that Nozomi said it.

“Fujisaki-san…?”

“I don’t think the character is Tsuge-sensei’s expectation of you, but rather, you are definitive for the character,” Nozomi explained. “He wrote it based on you, so in his eyes, the character is what you already are in real life. You have already passed the characters full potential in the novel,"

Minato stared at her with mixed emotions that included part awe, part grateful, and part blessed. 

“But I think you know that, already. Since he said he’s writing the sequel to it,” Nozomi added. “And that means the character will continue to grow to be the wonderful person Tsuge-sensei perceived you to be, Minato-kun,”

“So...ganbare! And good luck in your love!” Nozomi whispered, but her words could clearly be heard by Rokkaku. He had said before that Fujisaki-san was fantastic, but today had further strengthened his theory of what a terrific person she was. 

Minato shyly said thank you to her before Tsuge approached them, looking half intrigued and half excited when Minato gave him a peak under his eyelashes. Once Adachi and Kurosawa had joined them, Rokkaku noisily made his appearance, giving an excuse that he was at the gents. 

They waved goodbye to each other, with Rokkaku volunteering to see Fujisaki-san back home. 

* * *

*warning- sexual content*

“Minato, I hope you didn’t mind me telling Fujisaki-san about us,” Tsuge expressed his concerns in front of Minato’s door. “I just don’t see the point of denying her the truth when she had expertly exposed my feelings,” he added.

When Minato did not say anything back, Tsuge quickly fixed his glasses and apologized for taking too many liberties with their relationship, and promised to not do anything like that ever again. He gave a hurtful smile and wished Minato good night, then turned to leave.

“No,” Minato protested, halting Tsuge’s from leaving. His hand immediately grabbed hold of Tsuge’s, to convey his desperation. Pulling Tsuge inside of his apartment, Minato closed the door behind them and expeditiously embraced his lover with all his power, delicately placing his ears on Tsuge’s chest. 

“I love you more and more Tsuge-san!” Minato exclaimed, letting his voice echo through his small studio flat. “Your certainty about our relationship has given me the courage to be more true to myself too,” Minato lifted his head to watch Tsuge’s reaction from beneath his lashes. As Tsuge swallowed his saliva from witnessing such an alluring display, Minato traced his hands to spread them out on his chest. Tsuge took off his glasses and gently placed them on the nearby counter. 

“I think,” Tsuge husked “You are the one who has given me courage,” Tsuge used his now free hands to roam the small back of his boyfriend’s, with his left hand slipping in the tight T-Shirt he was sporting. “Koibito,” 

Tsuge’s right hand was now slowly messaging Minato’s scalp, pulling the blond towards his lips. Minato clenched his hands and tiptoed to close the minuscule gap between them, licking Tsuge's upper lip hesitantly before Tsuge used both his hands to clutch at the back of his head and descended forcefully onto Minato. At that angle, his left hand had bunched Minato’s shirt higher, revealing a toned pale stomach. Minato whined as he was ravaged near his front door. He moaned helplessly as his hands were trapped between them, and he could only scratch Tsuge’s chest in retaliation. Their kisses turned messy when Minato made the mistake of grazing Tsuge’s nipple over his turtleneck.

“Tsuge-san, please,” Minato gasped when he ran out of air. “Let’s take it inside,” he pushed Tsuge to go further into the room, but Tsuge just grunted and let him go to drag Minato towards the bed. Minato barely had time to pull off his shoes before his body hit the soft surface of his cotton sheets. 

He braced himself as Tsuge dropped low on his elbows on top of him. Tsuge didn’t waste any time in taking off his shirt and stripping Minato half-bare. Tsuge left his trousers on but poor Minato had to make do with just being in briefs. 

“Tsuge-san..so forward,” Minato gasped as his lover lowered himself deliberately slow to lay on top of him. Tsuge pressed into his lover as he parted Minato’s legs to make space for him, thrusting his hips to Minato’s once. Minato moaned and looped his hand around Tsuge’s shoulders, whining as he crashed his lips against his boyfriend’s. Licking Tsuge like a kitten, the author used his right hand to grab Minato’s jaw and angling it for a proper kiss. Minato whimpered as he scratched Tsuge’s shoulder, in retaliation against this treatment.

“Minato...koibito,” Tsuge whispered seductively against Minato’s lips, trailing his lower lip across Minato’s jaw. “May I?”

Minato loves this part of his Tsuge-san. Even when he could feel the man’s penis rock hard against his, the man would always ask if he wanted to continue any physical activities. He had partners before who wouldn’t even bother to see if he was comfortable with pushing on further. 

But Tsuge, he never failed to ask if Minato was okay, if he was upset, if he was embarrassed. Minato knew how hard it must be for Tsuge, an introvert to come out of his shell and voiced out his thoughts, but here he was, braving new aspects of their relationship just to please Minato. 

“Tsuge-sensei...onegai~” Minato pleaded, rubbing himself on Tsuge, lifting his hips to show that he was hard too. 

Tsuge froze. It was the first time Minato had called him sensei. Somehow that honorific connotation sounded so seductive when Minato had mewled it while parting his legs wider and rubbing himself against him. 

Minato paused when Tsuge had ceased his motions, mistaking it as a wrong move on his part. He retracted his hands from Tsuge’s shoulder.

“Sorry Tsuge-san, does it sound..,” the question never completed as Tsuge used his movement to pin both of his hands above his head with his left hand. Tsuge immediately moved lower to clamp his teeth on Minato’s left nipple.

“Tsuge-san!!” Minato gasped, throwing his head back. 

“You can call me anything you want,” Tsuge grunted in between long swipes against the man’s bud. “As long as I can call you mine,” Tsuge frowned when Minato used his legs to clamp on his waist. He could feel moisture over Minato’s briefs.

“Please, Tsuge-san! I can’t!” Tsuge used his free hand to strip himself, kicking his trousers and boxers off hastily, then pulling Minato’s briefs to stroke the man to full hardness. 

“My beautiful Minato,” Tsuge hissed when Minato licked his lips while staring at Tsuge through half-lidded eyes. Tsuge released Minato’s hands to grip at the man’s right hip bone. Minato was vaguely aware that the man had placed some lubricant on his fingers to trail over his entrance. “I love every part of you,” 

With one hand stroking his lover and the other preparing him, Tsuge nudged Minato’s legs apart the widest he could by kissing the inside of his thighs and pushing the appendage further.   
  


“Ahhn~! Please,” Minato pleaded. He clutched Tsuge’s shoulder and pulled the man up to meet his eyes. “Sensei~!”

“You drive me crazy!” Tsuge growled out and kissed Minato’s lips the same time as he lined up his erection to penetrate the man. Minato trailed his hand from Tsuge’s shoulder to his waist, then to his buttocks to push the man inside. 

“Are you okay?” Tsuge breathed out. He had pushed all the way in, and Minato’s eyes fluttered close. Tsuge used his hands to massage his lover at his hips, waiting for Minato to give him the okay to move. He could feel every shuddering breath that the man took, clenching on him with delicious friction. 

“Move, sensei,” Minato whined, flexing his hips. Tsuge pulled out a bit before slamming in, starting out with short, sure pumps. 

“Ahn!...ahhhhn!” the moans from Minato echoed loudly in his room, spurning Tsuge to piston faster and harder. Tsuge bit softly into Minato’s fleshy part of his shoulder, trying to prolong his impending release. His rhythm changed from the constant, even tempo to faltering taps. He gripped Minato’s waist to keep the man still as he slammed harder.

“I’m sorry koibito...I’m not going to last,” Tsuge whimpered against Minato’s shoulder. He grunts as Minato suddenly clamped around his waist, stuttering bits of his name as he released. He gave a few more forceful thrusts before releasing inside.

They both drifted off to sleep after cleaning themselves, unaware that a storm was brewing nearby.


End file.
